Baby Tsuna
by redmoon3
Summary: G finds a baby all alone in an Alley and decides to take him home. Meanwhile a loving married couple is in need of answers when their newborn baby disappears. Is it a coincidence? As the guardians and Primo becoming closer to the baby, will it end in heartbreak? Unoriginal summary and title, I know. I've always sucked at those.


**Author's Note:** Hi all! Long time no see. Sorry, about that ^_^;. Hope there aren't any hard feelings about my other stories not being updated *hides behind a large rock* Right then *steps out from behind rock and gets egg in the face* Anyway! This is a new story that I will be writing. It won't be very long, about 10 chapters long give or take 1 or 2.

**This is not a time-travel fic. They all live in the same time.**

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Akira Amano

**Warning:** My grammar stinks (as always). Some language. OOC-ness.

"blahblah"-Talking

_blahblah_-Thoughts

* * *

G walked along the side of the road on his way back to the base after a little grocery shopping. It was a nice summer day, so he didn't feel like being cooped up in a car just to get somewhere that was three blocks away.

As he walked passed an alleyway he heard a soft sound. He paused and walked back to see what it was. He couldn't help but think it was eerily dark for such a bright day. There wasn't any sound anymore he and was about to shrug it off as his imagination, but the he heard it again. His eyes widened; it sounded like whimpering, not an animal whimper, but a human one.

Cautiously, he stepped in and walked carefully towards the sound, it could very well be some kind of rabid animal. When he was close enough to see the source of the whimpering he dropped the bags in his hand from shock.

_A baby?! Why the hell is there a baby in this kind of place?_ Kneeling down to check the baby for injuries he noticed a piece of paper. _A note?_

** 'Hello! My name is Tsuna. **

** My patents didn't want me, so i am looking for a new family! **

** Please take good care of me.' :')  
**

G blinked at the childish lightheartedness of the note. As if he was just some object that needed to be gotten rid of. There was even a smiley face drawn at the end.

Looking at the baby-no at Tsuna, then back at the note he had no clue what to do. He couldn't just show up at the house with a baby, Giotto would kill him!

He frowned as his best friend came to mind. He remembered a time when Giotto would have gladly accepted the little tyke into their home, at least for one night, but that Giotto was no longer around. No one had any idea why he suddenly became such a cold-hearted bastard. No matter how lightly we brought up the topic of this sudden change all we got for an answer was a death glare and a 'none of your business.' it was so frustrating! How were they supposed to help if they don't even know what's going on?

He was brought out of his musings by a tiny hand gripping his index finger. Startled to looked down, he hadn't even realized he had put his hand on the baby carrier. His barely open eyes looked up at him and his decision was made. _I can't just leave him here. How long has he been here for?_ It didn't look like too long, but to him any amount of time out here alone was too much.

"you can come home with me for today." I murmured softly. As if understanding him he was rewarded with what looked like a smile and a slightly tighter grip on his finger, almost like he didn't want to let go.

Picking up the groceries with one hand and the carrier in the other he was made way to the entrance of the alley. He looked to make sure no one was around or looking before stepping out. Seriously, coming out of an alley with a baby, how does that not look suspicious?

Upon arriving at the base he hesitated, wondering if he made a bad decision. Dismissing it quickly he went in. Too late to regret it.

It didn't look like anyone was home. "anyone home?!" he called.

"in the meeting room!" was the reply.

Making his way over he heard a lot of talking. Steeling himself he gave Tsuna a sideways glance and smiled slightly. "Ready to meet your new family?" he said new family, but it was likely he wouldn't be staying, not if Giotto had anything to say about it.

As soon as he stepped inside all eyes were on him. There was silence as everyone's eyes zeroed in on Tsuna. Apprehension started to creep up on him. What if they all reject him...

Finally, the silence was broken. "_What_ is _that_?" Giotto asked coldly.

"This," G gestured to Tsuna, "is Tsuna."

"Is he yours?" Asari asked, kindly.

"Nope."

"Whose is it?" Giotto questioned.

G frowned, but answered. "No idea."

He could see irritation start to creep onto Giotto's face. "Why do you have it then?" impatience.

"I found him in an alley." He touched Tsuna's cheek carefully. "He doesn't have a family, so I-" He was cut off.

"Get rid of it." Giotto commanded plainly.

Everyone was silent as they starred at Giotto in surprise. Then they turned to G whose bangs were covering his face. He didn't show any signs of moving.

"Did you hear me?" Giotto said.

"Yeah, I did," G steeled his resolve "and no, I won't"

Suddenly an intense aura filled the air. "Excuse me?" C_alm, too calm_. G mused.

"I said I'm not getting rid of him."

"Did I ask you to get rid of it or did I tell you to?" There was a distinction. Giotto wanted him to answer, G knew, to make sure he understood who was in command. G, however did not respond to the question.

Normally, despite his doubts he would follow orders without fail, but he decided that he wasn't going to back down this time. This was too important.

"I don't care!" He scowled. " I am not going to get rid of him. He was already abandoned once. I'm not going to let him be abandoned again." _whoa, whoa!_ His mind screamed. _This wasn't what was decided!_ Shit, at this rate he was really gonna end up keeping the kid.

He saw Giotto take a few deep breaths, obviously trying to keep his temper in check. When had his temper gotten so short? It used to take so much to get him angry that it was annoying. Now he seemed to never not be angry.

"Look, G," Giotto started trying to reason with him "just take it-" He was cut off.

_**It. It.**_ He keeps saying it! Like he's a piece of trash that can just be thrown away. G had let it go at first, deciding he had to pick his battles, but now that his anger was at its peak he couldn't let it go. "_He_ is _not_ an _it_! _He_ is a he and he also has a _name_! _It's tsuna_!" I ground out.

Giotto was quiet and G took that as a sign to go on.

"I knew this was a bad idea, but I thought once you heard what happened you would show some compassion." He growled "Sorry, I mistook you for my former best friend. You look just like him you know? The only difference is that _**he wasn't a heartless bastard**_!" He spat the last words out.

Giotto was stunned. All he could do was watch as G stormed out of the room. His words hurt, but he didn't show it. _He just doesn't understand_. He reasoned with himself. He squashed the voice in his head that told him it was because he wouldn't explain it.

Turning back to the rest of the guys he frowned. They were staring at him with varying degrees of accusation. Even Alaude!

"although I agree that having a baby here is not the best idea, that could have definitely been handled better." Asari, always the voice of reason.

Giotto scowled. Then after a moment he left the room and went up to G's room. He knocked and stepped in when he was granted entrance.

The baby was laying on the bed looking at as much of the room as his little head movement would allow. _So much innocence_. He felt his lip start to curl and quickly stopped the action.

"Primo." came the curt greeting.

Primo. The times he was called that by G were times when he was truly upset with him.

"Look, G, keeping it, uh, him" He quickly corrected at the scathing look his best friend sent him "here is not safe. It is better to take him to an orphanage or something."

G weighed his options. He admitted it would be better to take him to an orphanage, but there was just something about him. He couldn't just leave him somewhere. He stared at Tsuna intently.

He had this strange feeling that if he kept him here something really good would come of it. Deciding to follow this feeling he turned and looked straight into Giotto's eyes. "I want to keep him." He said firmly.

Giotto sputtered. "He's not an animal you just found out on the street, G! You can't just decide to keep him!" H_e sounds a lot like his old self_, G mused. He kept quiet.

Realizing G wouldn't back down he huffed. "Fine." Came the growl "Do what you want. Just don't expect any help from me." He made sure to slam the door on his way out, making his displeasure even more obvious.

Suddenly a piercing cry filled the room. Startled, G picked Tsuna up quickly and started rocking him. He spoke to him quietly. "Did mean old Giotto scare you?" Don't worry, you're safe here. I'll protect you."

After rocking him for a bit Tsuna, tired from crying, fell asleep. Gotta buy some stuff, he realized. Looking down he started to wonder. Where exactly did you come from?

**In another part of town.**

Nana and Iemitsu were eager to have their baby boy in their arms. It was taking longer to get him than it should have, wasn't it?

A nurse came in and starting checking to make sure everything is in order. _She won't look at us_. Iemitsu noted.

Nana spoke up. "excuse me, nurse? When can we see our baby?" the nurse tensed at the question.

She stammered and fumbled with her words, still not looking at them. Then she finally murmured something about getting the doctor.

Something isn't right Iemitsu could feel it. Nana seemed to have the same feeling.

"Something's wrong." She could feel it in her bones. "Something's wrong with my baby." She was anxious for the doctor to get there.

Instead of the doctor a police officer walked into the room. His face was as blank as a slate, not giving anything away. "Mr. and Mrs. Sawada." He started slowly. "There has been an incident involving your son."

"Incident?" Iemitsu questioned urgently. "What kind of incident?"

"Your son appears to have gone missing."

_What? He's missing?_ Both Nana and Iemitsu were both too shocked to say or do anything. Their mouth moved forming the questions they wanted to ask, but no sound came forward. "How could this happen?" Iemitsu finally found his voice. "Where is my son?!" His voice sounded furious.

"We have the hospital surveillance cameras in our possession. Our analysts are looking at them right this minute. We are doing everything in our power to find out who did this. I am sorry this has happened," The police officer officer offered his sympathy. "but rest assured will not rest until we find your son." With that he left.

"My son..." Nana seemed to be in some kind of trance. "Where is my son? I want my son!" She cried. "Give me my son!" She had become hysterical and Iematsu could not calm her. He had no choice but to have the doctors sedate her.

From outside the hospital a man in a hi-tech van watched the scene from a tv monitor, laughing evilly. _Now it's your turn to suffer Iemitsu._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :'D

G is going to be a mother hen in this story because I want him to be, lol. I can just picture him trailing behind a toddler Tsuna and fussing about him getting dirty or hurt. lol.


End file.
